Demolisher
Demolisher Robotic, is the villainous father of Maker, Schepper and Creator. He has demonstrated to be strong enough to face his three sons alone. And he is capable of defeating Noa Doc and DiamondLord with little effort. Demolisher is very feared by his sons that they even don't want to say his name nor talk about him. History He always had a rivalry against James Doc which his sons suffered from too. He didn't allow his sons to play and get along with James's two sons at the time. During one of their fights, Demolisher's wife couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to end their fight but she paid a high price. Demolisher didn't saw her coming and when he wanted to attack James, she stood in his way and was accidently killed. In a blind rage he almost destroyed everything in the area but was stopped by the combined power of Colin and Maker. He blames James and every Doc in general for his wife's dead and would never stop until everyone of them was dead. He also blamed them for turning his own sons against him thus blaming them for ruining his family. Demolisher made a deal with the Dark Hand and the Evil Helmet. They would use there powers to change the course of the comet so he could return to Earth. When he would be free, he had to free them from the Shadow Realm. Demolisher was able to free them and he and the Dark Hand managed to trap Evil Helmet on the comet. Demolisher teamed up with him so he could require the DiamondLord powers with the Light Hand. In his latest fight, he stole the Disintegrator Ray from ShadowLife, who refused earlier to team up with him, at the cost of his helpers. Using it he wanted to kill Noa. Maker and DiamondLord managed to hold him off so Noa could escape, but she would wanted to defeat him by herself. Maker refused this and wanted DiamondLord to bring her to safety. DiamondLord was knocked out while he convinced Noa to flee. Maker became enraged and transformed into his Fighting Mode. Noa returned to help Maker but he shielded her from Demolisher's Disintegrator Ray, which disintegrated him instead. While Demolisher laughed at his sons dead, Noa transformed into Diamond X and convinced them to defeat Demolisher before he could disintegrate them. She succeeded and was able to defeat Demolisher and removed his brain from his body, and healed Maker. Maker told Noa that she would chose his father's fade. It was decided that his brain would be locked in a containment until and Noa later used the Millennium Puzzle to bring that containment unit to the Shadow Realm. Maker than brought his father destroyed body parts to Creator so he could bury it. During the battle, Diamond X also broke the Disintegrator Ray. Because it technically was created by a Doc, Red Eye, he could not destroy it and hid it somewhere. Dark Hand was left alone but had set his sight on the broken Disintegrator Ray, in which he failed. Physical Appearance Demolisher's complete body is metallic silver which is similar to his sons but has red body parts instead of blue. His brain is black which is similar to Maker's brain. Personality Demolisher has a vengeance and hatred towards his own sons because they worked against him and stopped him from killing Colin and James Doc. Demolisher was a long time villain of James and he didn't allow his sons, namely Maker, to play with his sons. James on the other hand was very kind to the Robotic kids and allowed them to play with his own sons. Despite that Demolisher is the dad of Maker, Schepper and Creator, he doesn't hesitate about defeating or even killing them in the progress. He also sees everyone has his opponent who dares to come is his way. As Demolisher was trapped on the Magical Asteroid, he wants to seal his sons in the asteroid instead of him, so he can freely do whatever he wants. Powers and Abilities Demolisher is extremely strong as he's able to go toe to toe and overpower Maker and Schepper but also Pharaoh and DiamondLord with very ease. Demolisher is also super durable as he was able to endure his sons trademark attacks without a scratch and survive a nuclear explosion at point-blank range, though he was heavily injured. Demolisher is also highly agile as he was able to dodge Creator's complete arsenal of weapons without getting tired from it. Demolisher has heightened senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, and/or feel more than other people. He can also sense where his sons are hiding and somewhat knows when they are ambushing him. He can also fly at incredible speeds. Demolisher's intelligence is greater then the intellect than Schepper and Creator but is tight to James and Maker's intellect. Still he's incredible smart and quickly knows how certain things work. Due too his surviving a point-black explosion and being heavily damaged, Demolisher gained the ability to assimilate technology into his body, increasing all his powers making him deadly to the point it can't be described. He can permanently and briefly assimilate weapon parts to his body but also other parts or objects. These parts can give him new powers but they increases his insanity. Demolisher is able to channel the flow of any form of energy into his assimilated parts in order to increase its potency. Because of his assimilation, Demolisher can understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Demolisher is a master hand-to-hand combatant as he was able to defeat many opponents with extreme ease. He is better in the skill than his son Schepper. Demolisher is also a master in magic and better in it than Maker and Schepper together. He can use powerful and deadly magical spells and attacks but doesn't use this skill very often. Demolisher is also a master combatant. He has fought powerful opponents like James Doc, Colin Doc, DiamondLord, Noa and most of her PowerForms with extreme ease. With the exception of Overcharge who, despite being his first battle, defeated him easily. Demolisher can fight toe to toe with his son Maker can overpower him in almost every way. He has also shown to easily fight against his sons in a three-on-one battle. Demolisher also has shown that he can battle for an incredible long period of time without one bit of rest. He has also never showed any signs of fatique. Signature Moves His signature attacks are: *Demolish Force: Demolisher's body becomes engulfed in a phthalo blue aura and his eyes glow white. He raises his hands into the air and his aura raises into the sky. The aura forms a circle in the sky and phthalo blue colored meteors are released from it and rain down onto the target(s). *Demolish Cannon: Demolisher's shoulder cannon generated phthalo blue energy and fires an incredible powerful phthalo blue colored blast from his cannon to the opponent. When he uses this attack, he is pushed back a little bit. Weakness/Resistance Because Demolisher killed his wife, accidently, he can be stunned when asked about it. This gives an opportunity to attack him. Because Demolisher becomes stronger with every object or part he takes. He becomes weakened when he loses an objects and parts. When Demolisher assimilates an object into him with a curse or a virus, he will absorb it and be cursed or damaged. When Demolisher's brain is separated from his body, he is still able to talk. He cannot however assimilate himself anymore and cannot gain a new body by himself. Trivia *Demolisher is the only villain that is capable of holding his own and overpower Maker. **Demolisher is also the only one who ever defeated him. ***It is however noted that Maker shielded Noa from him, resulting in his brief death and defeat. *Demolisher has only ever been defeated by Overcharge in battle. Other times he was defeated was by being lured and trapped into the Magical Asteroid and being disintegrated by the Disintegrator Ray. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Villains Category:Magic Category:Robots Category:Robotics Category:Robotic Family Category:Parents